Battle of the Bands
by mrchibisuz
Summary: Rukia finally gets to meet the band strawberry, but she didn't expect the vocalist Ichigo to be so annoying. Because of his rudness Rukia decides to creat a band of her own called Storm. Will she be able to defeat the band Strawberry?
1. the concert

Fanfiction- Bleach

Title- The Concert

Main characters- Rukia and Ichigo

Rated- t

_(the original characters of bleach do not belong to me. They belong to Tito Kubo. However, I will be making my own characters.) Hey everyone, this time I've decided to write a fanfic for Bleach. All I ask from you my readers if you could please ignore the mistakes and if you don't like the fanfic, then please keep your negative comments to yourself thank you._

**Chapter One**

**Kuchiki Mansion**

Everyone knew about them not just the United States. Rukia did not understand how it happened, but this well-known band managed to take Justin Beiber out of his title. It was music to Rukia's ears. Finally someone managed to beat that two face worth nothing out of his chair. Rukia could not stand Justin Beiber at all, she did not even understand why people loved such a guy like him. Sure, some of his songs were great, but other than that, seeing Justin Beiber all over the place was annoying.

Anyway, this well-known band was unbelievable awesome. Sure some of their songs sucked and they were all about rock/ metal music, but if you listened to them, they were far better than Justin Beiber. That aside, the vocalist was unbelievable attractive, in fact the whole band were attractive not to mention there music videos were awesome. However, what caught Rukia's eye was their unusual style. In fact, it wasn't just Rukia who admired their unusual style, every girl in the US along with the people of Japan where falling in love with their style.

Rukia sighed as she set on her bed. She had just gotten out of the shower. Rukia turned on her computer, then she went straight to her Itunes where she had some of their songs listed on her purchase. She clicked on a song called "Lost in darkness." It was one of their best songs and that managed to stay in the top ten for almost a year. Rukia closed her eyes as she laid on her bad. She moved her head with the beat of the song;

"I can't wait to go to their concert," Rukia said out loud.

Rukia stood up from her bed. She went straight to her closet. Usually, she paid no attention to the things she would wear, but today was a special occasion. Rukia had placed on a black and red dress that went down to her knees. It was an unbelievable cute dress that made her body stand out a bit more, not that anyone would notice. (Let's just Rukia dressed up as nice as she could.)

_*Bring* _

_*Bring*_

_*Bring*_

Rukia ran to her bed. She took a hold of her phone. "Hello."

"Aren't you ready," It was Orihime.

"OF course I am ready," Rukia answered.

**Red Theater- the VIP room **

Ichigo sighed. He was so tired of being here. He did not even understand why he was still doing this, allowing people to tell him what to do or say. He did not even want to do this concert. All Ichigo wanted was sleep. However, that was hard to avoid considering how famous he was now. Ichigo sighed again, he had already got what he wanted, to beat Justin Beiber and it worked. There was no need to continue, right? Then again Ichigo would be lying to himself. He had to admit the famous life could be awesome at times.

"Yo are you ready?" A red hair man said as he entered Ichigo's dressing room. He was wearing black jeans and a type of shirt that looked to be extremely expensive. His hair was done in such away that it looked like it took hours to make. This red hair here, was the bass guitarist of their well-known band Strawberry.

Ichigo glanced at the red head from where he set. "Renji, what are you doing in my room?"

"Um…everyone is waiting for you, our manager has something to say," Renji answered.

Ichigo sighed yet again. "Please, just let me stay in here before the concert."

"That is not good Ichigo," a short white haired boy, also dressed in rock style fashion, appeared from behind Renji. This short white haired person was named Toshiro and he was drummer of the band Strawberry.

Ichigo glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He too was dressed in a Goth like rock style, and believe it or not he was the vocalist everyone so fall in love with. "Fine,"

**Outside Of Red Theater**

"Okay**, **here we are," Tatsuki said as she parked her green beetle at the closest parking lot.

"Wow, it is packed," Orihime whispered.

Rukia opened the passenger door of Tatsuki's green beetle. She moved the chair in an order to let Orihime and Chizuru out of the backseat of the beetle.

"Should we wait for the line to shorten or something?" Orihime asked.

"We don't need to, I know a short way into the theater," Tatsuki answered as she grabbed Orhime's wrist and pulled her into the crowd. Both Chizuru and Rukia followed from behind.

As they continued to walk among the crowd, Rukia could not help but look at the floor. For some reason this floor seemed interesting, that and she was getting impatient. However, do to Rukia's small frame she was suddenly pushed away from the group. Rukia's eyes widened in shock. She tried to push away from the crowd in an order to follow Tatsuki and the others, but the more she tried the farther she was pulled back.

"Help," Rukia squeaked. Suddenly, a really buff looking man took a hold of Rukia and pulled her through the crowd of crazy fans and into the stadium. Rukia's eyes widened in shock. She was not in a crowded place, more like she was back stage.

_How did this happen, _Rukia wondered. Rukia turned to stare at the door that stood behind her. There was no one there, not even the buff man who must have been the security man there. Rukia tapped her foot on the floor. She managed to get in even without having to show her ticket. If she knew this was going to happen she shouldn't have bothered buying a ticket.

"What a waste of money," Rukia whispered as she began to walk the hallway of the theater.

"I'm saying we should just sing these songs, what difference does it make."

Rukia jumped startled.

"Ichigo, for the hundredth time no one wants to hear those kinds of songs,"

Rukia heard another person say.

"Whatever,"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock when she saw Ichigo appear out of the door in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was so annoying.

"Hm…Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he noticed the short black haired women.

Rukia turned to stare at the wall. She did not say anything.

"I get it. You are just here to get something to tell the media, right?" Ichigo said.

"What?" Rukia demanded.

"You heard me, you wanted something for the media, right? So who are you working for?"

Rukia felt anger rush toward her head. "Are you stupid or what? Why would I be working for the press?"

"That is what you all say, when really you just came to get something," Ichigo continued. "So tell me did you get anything or what?"

"Ichigo?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned their heads toward the direction of the voice. "What, Urahara?"

"That is enough, come on, you only have five minutes before you are on stage," Urahara said.

And like that, both Ichigo and Urahara left.

**To be continued **

_**It seems the band strawberry is not so great as people presume them to be. What will happen next? Is Rukia still going to admire the band strawberry or will her opinion change? Stay toon for more.**_

_Hope you guys enjoyed and please do comment as long as it is not negative._


	2. Flyer

Fanfic-Bleach

Title-Flyer

Main Characters- Rukia and Ichigo

Rated- m

_(The original characters of Bleach do not belong to me. They belong to Tito Kubo. However, I will be making my own characters.) I know it's almost been a month. I've just been getting so distracted lately. That and I have other fanfics that I have been writing. As I continue college, I feel hate grow. People cannot be trusted. I don't know what to do but hate those who surround me. Seriously, I want to learn how to love, but with the way the world is I don't think I can love anyone._

**Chapter Two**

Rukia stood outside of the theater. She stood leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She glared at the building, but what she really wanted to do was glare at the vocalist. He was so rude and just plain annoying. Why were people like him so famous? This is why she rarely paid any mind to the celebrities across the world. To her, they were just a pain, but Orihime made her pay attention to this band. Why did she bother giving them a chance? That was because Orihime was her best friend and she wanted to talk to her about something. She never thought she would come to admire this band, but now that admiration was gone.

Rukia sighed as she set on the floor. It had already been an hour, but the concert was still on. Although, Rukia knew that the concert had another hour, she just wished it was already over. She was getting tired of being outside, being surrounded by annoying screeching fans who were try to get their butts inside that concert. Rukia luckily managed to find someone who was willing to buy the ticket off of her. She didn't have to deal with the 'I want my money' back thing.

"_Achoo_!" Rukia sneezed.

Rukia wrapped her arms around her chest. Dam, it was beginning to get cold. Maybe she should of gone inside to see the concert, just to stay warm. Rukia shook her head. She would whether get a cold then go inside and watch that asshole. Man, seriously what was his problem. Did someone shove a needle up his ass or something, because that is what it seemed like to Rukia. Annoying, it was annoying having spend money on that two faced worth nothing son of a gun.

Rukia glanced at the crowds of people. She was starting to get impatient, however, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to find a texts from Tatsuki.

_Where you at?_

_Outside_

_What why?_

Rukia did not respond back. She did not want to explain why she was outside in the cold getting sick. That and she knew how much Orihime admired the vocalist ichigo, so she did not want to get in the way of her friend's admiration for the vocalist.

**An hour and half later- McDonald**

"What?" Tatsuki asked. "So let me get this straight. You met the vocalist and ended up getting slapped in the face."

"Something like that," Rukia answered as she messed with her straw.

"Is that why you did not go to the concert?" Orihime asked.

Rukia nodded.

"You should of at least gone inside," Chizuru said.

Rukia shook her head. "Not worth it."

"What a bunch of assholes, in that case I will stop listening to them too," Tatsuki said.

"Oh… Tatsuki, you don't have to do that," Rukia said in awe.

Tatsuki smiled at Rukia. "Girl, if someone is being mean to my friend, then they lose my respect."

Rukia and Tatsuki both laughed.

Orihime glanced at the floor. She did not want to believe what she was hearing. Ichigo, being mean to Rukia? No, he could not be like that, not after all those songs he sang of encouragement. Orihime felt tears sting her eyes. Ichigo was a good person. He had to be.

"You can still love him," Rukia whispered to Orihime.

"Really?" Orihime asked a smile forming on her face.

Rukia nodded. "I don't like forcing my friends to do what I want."

A smile had formed on Orihime's face. "Thanks, Rukia."

"GUYS YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND!" Chizuru yelled as she came running out of the girl's restroom.

Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia looked at each other before looking at Chizuru. They never even saw her leave. Chizuru froze at the table. She continued jumping while she held a flyer in her hand.

"And?" Tatsuki asked.

"Check it out," Chizuru said as she showed them the flyer.

Rukia took the flyer from Chizuru. She placed it in front of her eyes so she could have an easier look.

**NUTTER CONTEST**

_Bands all over the united states will battle to join the Sunset Agency and become a true band_

_**AUDITIONS: October 16, 2011**_

_**Time: 5:00Pm to 10:00pm**_

_**Where: Sunset Studio**_

_Looking forward to meeting our new band members_

"And?" Rukia asked.

"This is our chance," Chizuru said in enjoy.

"So…"

Chizuru rolled her eyes. "This is our chance to show those boys who they are dealing with."

"And?"

"We are going to knock Strawberry off their seat," Chizuru said.

**To be Continued**

_**An audition to join the Sunset Agency? Is this for real and if it is will Rukia and the others be able to make it? **_

_I hope you guys enjoyed and I know it has been awhile, I'm so sorry about that. Anyway I do hope you guys enjoy and remember please ignore my mistakes and no negative comments. _

_Yours Truly_

_MrChibi_

_I am female, but I just could not resist the username. _


	3. creating Mind

Fanfiction: Bleach

Title- Creating Mind

Main Characters- Rukia and Ichigo

Rated- T

_(The original characters of Bleach do not belong to me. They belong to Tito Kubo. However, I will be making my own characters.) Hey guys, how are you all doing? So, I shall be writing the next chapter for Battle of The Bands, which I hope you guys enjoy. Now, just a remind, I plan to write this like a chapter book, so it's going to take a while for both Rukia and Ichigo to have their romantic moment._

**Chapter Three**

"A band?" Rukia asked Chizuru.

Rukia and Orihime just stared at Chizuru. It was already lunch time at Redwood High and the girls were sitting outside, under a tree, eating the food that the school provided. It wasn't great, but at least the food was decent and it kept the girls occupied for the moment.

"Yeah," Chizuru answered. She set right next to Orihime.

Rukia shook her head. "There is no way."

"Why not?" Chizuru asked. "Orihime knows how to play the guitar and Tatsuki can play the drums."

Orihime swallowed her food, caushing her to joke. "I-I- I don't know to play the guitar."

Chizuru rolled her eyes. "Don't lie, Orihime, I've heard you play before."

Orihime felt a blush form on her face. "As for you, Rukia, you can be our vocalist."

Rukia stood up from the grass. "Absolute not!"

"Why not?" Chizuru asked.

"I've seen what the showbiz does to people like us, Chizuru," Rukia explained. "They can ruin are friendship."

Chizuru shook her head. "Impossible."

"It can happen," Rukia denied. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be late for class."

Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chizuru watched Rukia as she left the group. Of course Rukia would not agree to the whole showbiz life, for crying out loud, her sister was killed in that industry. Chizuru wondered if that was what bugged Rukia. It looked like it did, but Rukia perhaps would not admit it.

Chizuru sighed. "Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki's eyes met Chizuru's. "There are only three of us. We will need a vocalist not to mention a bass player considering you can only play the guitar."

Chizuru smiled. "Leave that to me, as for you, you should persuade Rukia into being our vocalist."

Tatsuki nodded.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo and the band continued to do possess for the camera. It was getting tiring and boring to constantly be dragged out of the room and have pictures be taken of them. Not only were they taking pictures, but they were also working on a music Video. It was starting to become a pain for Ichigo. It seemed now days he and the band weren't allowed to get any rest. All they were doing was taking stupid pictures for people and making songs, songs that no longer had any feeling to it.

"Okay that is enough for today," The photographer said.

Ichigo and the other sighed with relief.

"Now back to working on the video," Urahara ordered.

Ichigo groaned. " Kisuke, don't you think we should take a break."

"No, this music Video was meant to be completed tomorrow, but do to some crisis it had to be done today," Urahara explained. "Now hurry."

**Chizuru's POV**

"Hey, Rangiku!" Chizuru called.

Chizuru found Rangiku talking to several of her friends in the hallways. Boys had passed Rangiku with hearts in their eyes. Who could blame them Rangiku was unbelievable hot not to mention gorgeous. Rangiku waved at Chizuru a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey there, Chizuru," Rangiku greeted.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Chizuru asked.

"Um…sure," Rangiku said.

Chizuru took a hold of Rangiku's hand. She pulled her away from the group of girls and led her to the girl's restroom. She slammed the door and placed a trash can to prevent people from coming in.

"Now why are you closing the door?" Rangiku asked.

Chizuru turned to stare at Rangiku ."Y-You play the keyboard, right?"

"Yeah," Rangiku answered.

Chizuru's eyes sparkled. "How would you like to join our band?"

Rangiku froze then she burst into laughter. "A-a-are you serious?"

Chizuru pouted. "Of course I'm serious."

Rangiku placed her hands on her hips. "Now why would you want me in 'your band'?"

"Because we need a keyboardist and I heard you're the best in school."

Rangiku felt a blush form on her face. "I'm not that great."

"Just say yes and I'll explain everything." Chizuru ordered.

**Orihime's POV**

Soi-fon was found painting by the school quad. In front of her eyes was a yellow bird. She continued to trace the lines of the bird on her paper. She wanted this drawing to be nice and not just nice but perfect. The bird glanced at Soi-fon every once in a while it would move. Soi-fon couldn't help but smile at the small animal, it knew it was being painted. She loved it, loved it how some animals just stood in front of people willing to take the risk.

"Okay, we just need your nose and you're done," Soi- fon smiled.

"SOI-FON!" Orihime yelled causing the yellow bird to flee.

Soi-fon felt a pout form on her face. "What is it, Orihime?"

"Will you join our band?" Orihime asked.

"What?" Soi-fon demanded. "But I don't even—"

"Yes you do, you play the bass," Orihime pointed out.

Soi-Fon stood up from where she set. "Who told you?"

Orihime backed away slowly. Soi-fon could be scary at times. "No one did, I just guessed."

Soi-Fon couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I play the bass, and?"

Orihime felt a smile form on her face. "Wanna join an agency?"

**To be continued**

_**Is it just me, or do things seem interesting in this story.? [Don't answer that] Are Soi-Fon and Rangiku joining the band? And what about Rukia? What happened to her sister, why isn't she willing to be the vocalist?**_

_I hope you guys enjoyed. I know this fanfic is slow, but there will be romance soon. However, I must first get the intro out of the way. I wonder if Rukia is willing to join the band. We will just have to see. _


End file.
